Toy Story
Toy Story is an awesome series of movies made by Disney/Pixar! They're really funny and cute, not to mention how beautiful the story lines are. The movies are centered around Woody, a toy sherrif who used to have his own TV show back in the 50's/60's, and Buzz Light Beer Lightyear, a toy spaceman... err, space ranger, that had absolutely no clue that he was a toy in the first movie. Toy Story 1 Buzz: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. And *you*, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command! Woody: and looks incredulous YOU! ARE! A! TOYYYYY! You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear! You're - you're an action figure! You're a child's play thing! Buzz: You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. in military fashion Farewell. to walk away Woody: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony! ---- The first movie is about Buzz Lightyear, the new toy in the town of Andy's room. He becomes extremely popular and naturally Woody gets jealous. He devises a plan to get rid of Buzz and all the toys hate him for it. He meets up with him in the van but gets left behind at Pizza Planet. They end up at the evil Sid's house where he tries to convince the other toys that he has Buzz, but they don't believe him. Sid then straps Buzz up to a rocket. Woody nearly catches up with them in a moving van but they kick him out. Using the rocket Buzz and Woody meet back up with Andy is the car. Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear: Don't worry, Woody. In just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Andy making delicious hot Schmoes. Woody:'' lamely'' They're called "S'mores", Buzz. Buzz Lightyear: Yes, yes. Of course. ---- Woody is kidnapped after trying to save one of his friends! He get's stolen by a toy collector, who is trying to sell him to make a quick buck. He meets up with the characters of his old TV show, even though he has no clue that he had one. Meanwhile, Buzz, Hamm, Potatohead, and Rex are trying to rescue him and bring him back to Andy's room. They happen to find another Buzz Lightyear toy while in Al's Toy Barn, and the guys get confused on which one is the real Buzz. But in the end after a dramatic airplane scene, they get back to Andy's place with NEW TOYS! And live happely ever after. Toy Story 3 Woody: is trying to find directions to Andy's house on Bonnie's mother's computer. Suddenly a chat window pops up, and Woody reads the username of its sender Who's "Velocistar237"...? Trixie:'' Woody aside and starts typing frantically'' Oh! That's just a dinosaur toy down the street, that's nothing, let just take care of that. typing Trixie: It's just a dinosaur! Woody: All right... ---- After about ten years they finally made a third one. Andy is now old and ready to head off to college, leaving Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of the toy-box gang to ponder their uncertain futures. When the toys are accidentally donated to the Sunnyside Daycare center they're initially overjoyed to once again be played with, but their enthusiasm quickly switches to terror as they discover the true nature of the establishment under the rule of the deceptively welcoming "Lotso" Bear. Now, all of the toys must band together in one final, crazy scheme to escape their confines while Lotso tries to kill them in a landfill and return home to Andy. Category:Matthew's Pages Category:Movies Category:Cartoons